Stole My Heart
by VictorianRose
Summary: People covered the dance floor. Music flooded the air. The energy in the club could be cut with a knife. Charles was exhilarated. He turned his body and he saw them; those eyes that watched him. The eyes were dark, mysterious. Who is that? One Shot. Cherik.


People covered the dance floor. Music flooded the air. The energy in the club could be cut with a knife. Charles was exhilarated. His heart was pounding with the beat of the music. His body was a puppet to the sound. The alcohol in his veins fueled him. His chestnut hair bounced with every move he made.

_The light shines. It's getting hot on my shoulders. I don't mind, this time it doesn't matter._

The song vibrated Charles' chest. As he let his body go a woman came up and danced with him.

"I see you're having fun." The amber haired woman said in his ear. The two had to talk closes to hear one another.

"Oh yea, this is fantastic!" Charles smiled at her. "I'm glad you convinced me to come out Raven!" With that Charles grabbed her hands and spun her. Raven spun and flipped her hair back. With that Charles bounced over to the bar for another drink.

_Cause your friends, they look good but you're better. Don't you know all night, I've been waiting for a guy like you to come around, round, round…_

The bartender mixed Charles up a fruity martini. Charles hated the taste of alcohol so he liked to mask it. He hung out around the bar as he drank. A friend of his hustled over to him.

"Hurry up you! Let's go dance!" The girl had chocolate colored hair up in a ponytail.

"Yes yes Kitty! I'm coming." The two of them went back onto the dance floor and lost themselves. This time Charles could feel someone's eyes on him. While he dances he kept glances around. He couldn't find his admirer.

_Under the lights tonight, I turned around. And you stole my heart, with just one look. When I saw your face, I fell in love. It took a minute guy, to steal my heart tonight._

Charles turned his body and he saw them; those eyes that watched him. They surprised him. The eyes were dark, mysterious. The person looking at him was an older man. At least five years older than himself. He decided to dance towards him. He had to get a closer look.

The closer Charles got the closer the man would watch him dance. Charles thought he might as well look cuter. He flashed a smile at the man. The man smirked at him. Charles' stomach fluttered.

After he made his way through the crowd he reached the man. As Charles got on his tiptoes he whispered in the man's ear.

"I saw you staring. You must have liked what you saw." A small giggle escaped Charles' lips. The man let out a bit of a chuckle.

"If you must know I did."

"Want to take a step outside? I'd love a chance to talk." Charles' stepped back and smiled at him.

_I'm weaker, my worlds fall and they hit the ground. All life come on here, don't you fail me now. I start to say, I think I love you but I make no sound. Oh 'cause all my life I've been waiting for a guy like you to come around…_

The two men walked out of the club and were met with a crisp chill in the air. A shiver ran up Charles' spine. The older man took out a cigarette and lit it. He started to walk down the sidewalk. He looked back to Charles.

"Are you coming?" He followed the man closely. "So what's your name?"

"Charles. What about you?" The man answered with Erik. "That's a nice name. I like it." Charles smiled at him. "I know a nice little park around here. Want to go sit?"

"Sure. Why not?" The two talked a bit as they made it to the park. Charles learned that Erik was a German professor. That intrigued Charles. Erik did not come off as the type to teach, or be in a white color job at all. The more the two talked to more Charles was glad he asked Erik outside.

"You're very interesting Erik." He gave a heartwarming smile his way. Charles sat on a bench as they arrived at the park. He motioned Erik to sit next to him. He sat and died out his cigarette.

"You know Charles; you're quite the curious one, aren't you?" His eyes pierced Charles'. He stuttered a bit before he answered the question.

"I suppose so…" He didn't know what had gotten into him. Erik's hand was suddenly around the nape of Charles' neck. Erik pressed his cigarette flavored lips against his. Charles felt a wave of emotion come over him. He pushed into the kiss.

_There is no other place that I would rather be, right here with you tonight. As we lay on the ground I put my arms around you, and we can stay here tonight. There's so much I want to say…_

"Come Charles." Erik grabbed his hand and led him from the park. There was a pair of stair near the bench that led to a beach. The two hopped down them quickly. Erik lay Charles' down on the soft sand, pressing his body against his. The two melded their bodies together. There was a mix of passion, lust, and excitement.

Erik wrapped his fingers in Charles' hair and tugged. A light moan fled from his pink lips. The men couldn't stop themselves. They went all the way, under the moon light, on the beach. Charles had fastened his belt and gave Erik one last kiss.

"Here's my number. I'd like to talk again." He smiled and bounced up the stairs.

_With just one look, yeah. I've been waiting for a guy like you. _


End file.
